


ok google: how to kiss girl

by parechiyu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot, adhd hc if u know what to look for, chu2 being a huge lesbian, dumb and cute, i did the same thing when i was 14 and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu
Summary: chu2's short attention span leads to her doing super cool professional research on how to be a super cool professional girlfriend
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	ok google: how to kiss girl

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back 2 its almost 1am and its time to spam the parechu tag babey!!  
> i will fix typos in the morning yall know i like to make them huh
> 
> i also found chu2 owning an ipad 11 very funny and u can tell

Chu2 was unable to focus. That wasn't new. 

She'd gone into her usual routine of slowly spinning around on her chair in her studio with her iPad Pro 11 in hand as she scrolled through YouTube. Like always, she’d start a video, get bored, maybe open a new tab and google something that popped in her brain but then inevitably go back to her video rabbit hole. She’d promised herself she’d be productive today, but hopefully Pareo would serve as her personal motivator to get music stuff done once she’d arrive in about half an hours time. Usually Chu2 would have no issue getting hyper-focused on her music, but today was just one of those days where her brain felt like busy static. She couldn't help but grumble at the thought. 

Eventually the pint-sized producer found herself staring blankly at the YouTube homepage once more; all the recommended videos just seemed boring and nothing was grabbing her attention. Hmm... how about rewatching their latest music video? That would maybe get Chu2 back into the zone. Maybe. 

After tapping in her band’s name into the search and watching just the mere first few seconds of RAS’ newest video on the big screen on the wall, Chu2 was very quickly proving herself wrong. She’d found something to focus on, alright. Something that filled up her mind in an instant.

Pareo.

Chu2 felt like she physically couldn’t process how pretty the girl was, and just the sight of her under the lighting of the !NVADE SHOW! video was enough for her chest to fill with fluttery feelings she used to think were some sort of heart disease when laying awake at night. Being in love was super weird. Being in love together was really nice, but feelings were weird. This smart, pretty, caring, patient and in every way perfect girl had invaded Chu2’s thoughts and could turn her thoughts to mush effortlessly. Probably without even knowing it. She’d got Chu2 thinking about cringey gay things like holding hands and going on dates and cuddling and gazing lovingly into each others eyes and being together forever and-

Oh. Her iPad Pro 11’s screen had gone dark. She must have zoned out. 

Chu2 gave the screen a stubborn little series of smacks with her hand like a cat patting some expensive item upon a high shelf. When that didn’t work, she resorted to just pressing the home button and grouchily prodding in her password. What was she doing again? Oh, right. Thinking about kissing Pareo. Wait. 

Chu2 gave a frustrated spin of her chair. There was no way she was going to have made any progress on the new song before Pareo got here in... however many minutes. She wasn’t keeping track. Oh but she’d be here soon... soon she’d get to hang out with girlfriend. The anticipation of being greeted with a big hug made Chu2 feel all warm and fuzzy, but this would be the last thing she’d ever admit. She would never admit any of this, but she adored the way Pareo would hold her in her arms and when they cuddled as Chu2 would get comfy, snuggling into her chest or shoulder. The way Pareo was bright and fun and bubbly, the way she would often give her surprise smooches on the cheek... even when she would tease her, Chu2 couldn’t feel annoyed or pestered for too long when being met with those deep red eyes sparkling with playfulness gazing right back at her along with a smile. 

Chu2 gave her screen another little smack. This time, it came back on as she’d caught it going dark just in time. Gees, was she really daydreaming about her girlfriend for a few solid minutes? Embarrassing. 

Still, the short DJ couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander back in Pareo’s direction yet again as she tapped YouTube’s search bar one more time. Without thinking, as if on an impulse, Chu2 carefully tapped in the following words:

「how to kiss girl」

And then Go. 

And then she almost instantly regretted her decision. 

Chu2 screwed her face up in an expression of pure disgust at the top video’s thumbnails; were those _men_? Men with their mouths and tongues all near women? Gross! She didn’t want to see close ups of dudes' mouths! Chu2 stuck out her tongue with a “Bleh!” sound, luckily refraining from dry-heaving like a cat. She’d always found men just so... weird. It was one of the reasons why she’d found out she was a lesbian so quickly. Even her mother said that as a very young child, little baby Chiyu declared she’d only ever marry a nice, pretty lady. 

In a desperate attempt to escape the hell she just subjected herself to, Chu2 frantically opened a new tab and typed in the word “GIRLS” into the search engine. 

Instantly she was met with a sea of pretty pictures of girls staring back at her. That was better. But still, this wasn’t answering her question. Maybe if she added another keyword to the search. 

「GIRLS kissing」

She was so fixated on her research mission she didn’t hear the door to the studio open. 

“Chu2-samaaa~! Pareo’s here—“

Chu2 almost let out a startled yell as the familiar cheerful voice came from behind her. She fumbled with the iPad Pro 11 in her tiny hands in a panic for an awkward second before spinning around to see Pareo. 

“P-Pareo! Don’t sneak up on...” Chu2 trailed off.

Pareo’s eyes were very firmly yet very politely glued on the large screen on the wall. 

Oh god she forgot the iPad Pro 11 was connected. A string of panicked gay noises tumbled out of the smaller girl as she desperately tried to switch tabs, only to switch back to the YouTube search results and then back to the !NVADE SHOW! video conveniently paused on a frame of Pareo.

Chu2 switched off the device and flung it onto her desk where it surprisingly didn’t break. 

“... What’s Chu2-sama up to?” Pareo pondered aloud, placing a finger against her chin in contemplation. 

Although embarrassed beyond belief, her small girlfriend tried her very best to look back at her. 

She’d noticed the amused sparkle in Pareo’s eye. 

“Just... p-planning things!”

Pareo glanced from her Chu2-sama, then to the now-black screen, and then back to her Chu2-sama. 

“May Pareo ask what Chu2-sama was planning...?” The taller girl couldn’t hide the smile on her face anymore.

Oh she totally noticed. She knew what she was doing.

“S-Shut up! It was nothing!”

”Awww...” Pareo pouted, but this was quickly followed by a tiny amused giggle. “But I hope you show Pareo what you’re planning soon! The sky is really clear tonight, so the moon is going to be so bright! Perfect for a romantic moment~!” 

Chu2 felt as if her brain needed to reboot.


End file.
